Fated Hope
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: Mom and Dad are dead now i am in this unknown world fill with adventure. But now i has a duty to fulfill to kill the man who murder my Parent and hopefully meet some new friend along the way. :Mature Chris and Family Cloud and Tifa Rated T for Blood and shipping for Tifa and Cloud that all you need to know. Multi-Crossover
1. A new Journey Begin

I don't own any of these Character

* * *

 **This is a Request by a another Author Name JackTbug so he told me about a Story about Chris from Sonic X was raised by Cloud and Tifa and his Real Parent was kill by Sephiroth. So i guess i has Chris know his aftermath of his Parent death so pro Tips, I might change something to the Story but don't worry JackTBug. It going to be the same i am having Chris become a Soldier and being Train under his Adopted and Avenger his old parent. Let get this party Started Oh YEAH!**

* * *

Location: Station Square

Year: 2013

Lindsey: Ah Nelson what do you think Chris want for his 12 Birthday ?

Nelson: I don't know Lindsey we can ask him once we get over there and..(saw the Sky turning Black) Huh weird the Weather man didn't say anything about being Cloudy today?

?: You must the Thorndyke I presume?

Nelson: Who are you?

?: No one you need to know of. (Slice Nelson chest off in Half).

Lindsey: NO Nelson! Please we have a Child name Chris and(Got her Head cut off).

?: Doesn't matter with me i will make the boy feel his pain in Darkness.(Flying across the city)

Meanwhile in Thorndyke Home

Chuck:(Hear the phone reading and receive the news) What? Alright i understand(Hang the Phone up and left a Few Tear out) Oh no Chris is not going to like this at all.

Chris:(Eye Widen) What? Mom and Dad are..

Chuck: I am sorry Chris but they were dead before the police can find the person who kill them.

Chris: (Crying and Ran out the house).

Chuck: CHRIS WAIT!

Chris: (Thought) N-No they can't die they can't be(See his Parent on the Ground with Blood and Eye Widen).

Chris: M-Mom, D-Dad.

Chris: (Crying for his Parent Death)

Chuck:(Hug his Grandson) It okay Chris.

Midnight

Chris Conscious Mind

Chris: (Remember his Parent) Mom Dad.

Chris: I wish to avenger their death.

?: Maybe you can Chris.

Chris: (See a little Fairy) Who are you?

?: Just a Fairy from a another world that all.

Chris: How did you enter my mind?

?: I can scent other people dream and Concision and i happen to read your So what seem happen to be the Problem?

Chris: I-I lost my parent and..

?: I see what if you were in a another world Chris?

Chris: (confused face) How?

?: (Gigging) just believe yourself Chris. I know you will Avenger your Parent also a little thing you will have your memory but you will meet two people who has suffer what they have lost from Sephiroth.

Chris: Sephiroth? Who is he?

?: (Sadden Face) I afraid he is the one he kill your Real Parent.

Chris: I see (Grip his Fist).

?: I see you are blind by Anger and Revenge taking everything away from you now you want to kill him do you?

Chris: I guess.

?: Here (Give Chris some Equipment for his new world) These are the clothes you are going to wear okay?

Chris: (Nod and put the Clothes on) These Clothes feel light and Smooth.

So the Clothes that Fairy give him he has a Light Armor black with Carbon Fiber and he has like Red Pant and he has Black and Green Combat Shoes.

Chris: So what world do i have to encounter from my world.

?: Easy but you are going to have to meet a group a Heroes that all you need to know.

Chris: I understand anything else?

?: The Person who kill your parent is also there here let me show you his true Face(Showing Chris his true Form).

So the Fairy show Chris who is Sephiroth he is a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, but his clothing is given red linings and is a different shape. His sleeves have small red wings, and he bears a dark blue and black wing over his right shoulder. He bears two additional wings underneath his coat in Kingdom Hearts II, acting as a subtle reference to his boss form from Final Fantasy VII. Unlike his other appearances, he has blue eyes, and it is commented by other characters Sephiroth looks like Cloud, as the Kingdom Hearts incarnation of Sephiroth is implied to be an embodiment of Cloud's inner darkness. his name is Sephiroth.

Chris: He look powerful.

?:(Nod) But he was defeat many time by his own Student.

Chris: Who was that person?

?: I afraid i can't tell you yet you will meet him very soon.

Chris: (Nod and see a Bright Light and can't see) Wait what is your name?

?: My name is..Aerith

Timeskip

Chris: (Goaning and waking up) Man that was a strange dream i has Uh where am i?(Get up and walk down to the Alleyway) Seem like i am not in my world, anymore but (Know his True Target) Sephiroth You are going to pay for killing my Parent once and for all.

Chris: But got to find a place to stay. I can't be detected by anyone who they think i am a unknown person from a another world and try to kill me.

?: Halt You over there.

Chris: Damn (Grip his Teeth) So much for unable to be Caught got to Run for now (Ran from the Soldier).

?: Wait Follow him i try to cut him out.

Chris: (Grasp And Stop) Great a Dead end.

Chris: Look like fighting is it then (Put up his Fist to defend himself).

?: No where to run Kid.

Chris: Tch (See a Blond Man above him and jump below him) Wha?

The man who was behind Chris he is a man with light skin and is slightly below average height, with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blond hair that in Final Fantasy VII features one particularly long spike. He wears a high collar sleeveless indigo shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. Cloud gains a new pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing Fenrir, a wolf that has come to be associated with him. Like the rest of the party, he wears a pink ribbon around his left arm, though it stays hidden for most of the movie. This ensemble has become known as the Cloudy Wolf attire. His name is Cloud Strife

?: Shit it Cloud Kill him!

Cloud: Hm (Dodge all of the SOLDIER Shooting and Use his Buster Sword and took them out one by one) Guess they are still more (Turn to face the Boy) Who are you?

Chris: (Stand Down) My name is Chris Chris Thorndyke.

Cloud: My name is Cloud that all you need to know from me (Walk away).

Chris: Wait there is something i need to know.

Cloud: What is it?

Chris: Have you hear a name Sephiroth?

Cloud: (Shocked about hearing that Name) How do you know that name?

Chris: He came to my World and Kill my..(Grip his Fist and sadden Face) he Kill my parent.

Cloud: Follow me i know what it like to lose something to you.

Chris: (Get up and Follow the Spikey hair man).

20 minute later

Cloud: (Knocking on the Door) Tifa you there?

So the woman at the Door she has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. and her outfit she wears the Leather Suit: a white tank top under a black zip-up vest with black overhauled shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a pink ribbon around her left arm in remembrance of Aerith Gainsborough, and a Fenrir ring on her right hand. Her gloves are black and shorter than in Final Fantasy VII, covering only her hands. Tifa wears this attire in the Kingdom Hearts series and in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, and it is available as an alternate outfit for her in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Her name is Tifa Lockhart Cloud Childhood

Tifa: (Open the Door) Cloud!(Hug him) I am so glad that you are Safe.

Cloud: Hm.

Tifa: Come one Cloud you need to be glad that the world is peaceful once again.

Cloud: True but..(Show Tifa a Boy with Brown hair) He saw him.

Tifa: You mean..

Cloud: (Nod) I thought i defeat him but look like my Darkness keeping coming back from him but why this little boy.

Tifa: You are not alone Cloud you has me and the other who was with you from being in the darkness.

Cloud: (Small Smile) Thank Tifa.

Tifa: What is your name?

Chris: My name is Chris Chris Thorndyke miss?

Tifa: Call me Tifa.

Cloud: (receive a Call from AVALANCHE) What is it? Alright i am on my way(End Call) Got a Mission from AVALANCHE) I will be back in tonight.

Tifa: Be careful Cloud.

Cloud: (Small Smile) I will(Drove off with his Motorcycle).

Chris: (Thought) They are a lot look like my Parent but even through it not blood-relate type(Reality) Uh Tifa how much do you love Cloud?

Tifa: (Blush) Uh A lot why?

Chris: Just wonder that all(Saddened face).

Tifa: (Hug the boy) Even if you are from a another world i can tell Chris cause your Parent would be happy that you were giving a second Chance.

Chris: I know they love me but knowing their death i want to avenge them.

Tifa: Well(Hear a Stomach Growing and Chris face turn red for Blushing) Aw i make you something to eat.

Chris: (Nod).

Chris: (Thought) Everyone i hope you are doing thing without me (remember his Friend) Tails,Knuckle,Amy,Cream,Cheese,Vanilla,Emerl,Rouge,Grandpap,Sonic You must be worried about me but now i know what i must do since to avenger my Parent once and for all Sephiroth You are going down once and for all.

Meanwhile in the Mountain

Sephiroth: Heh Guess the boy is here and he want Vengeance for his Parent well he going to know. I am part of Cloud Darkness no matter how many time he try to kill me the Darkness will always bring me back no matter what.(Teleport)

* * *

 **Next time on Fated Hope**

 **Chris: Hey Everyone it me Chris and i should practice my Swordman if i am able to defeat him**

 **Sephiroth: Hello there boy i was wonder if you were going to notice me very soon.**

 **Chris: (Glare) YOU (Sword Stance) YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR MURDER MY PARENT!**

 **For Honor and Vengeance**

 **Sephiroth: Maybe but you can't kill me because i am a Part of Cloud Darkness no matter what you do Boy.**

* * *

Here you Go JackTBug a new and Improve Story about Chris in Cloud World I might add more character from 15 and 13 to Defeat Sephiroth also This is going to be a Part when Sonic and his friend were back to their own world not knowing Chris Parent are dead. So yeah and other thing Next Ch i will have Tifa and Cloud be Chris Adopted Parent in their World so Not adding my OC just Regular Character FanBase if you have any question please let me know and i will answer them tell me how you like it and i will talk to you peep later Peace!


	2. For Honor And Vengeance

I Don't own any of these Character They belong to their Rightful Owner

* * *

 **Last Time On Fated Hope**

 **Chris ThornDyke Lost his Parent at the Age of 12 now he is wonder in a World fill with Adventure now he has Come across with two People Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart what will the Villain Sephiroth do the boy now drown him in Darkness or make him suffer even more by losing the one he love.**

* * *

Chris: Ha (Swinging his Sword and Panting) Man that was a goodwork.

Tifa: Chris Food Ready.

Chris: Coming Tia(Sheathed his Sword back) I guess magic have a thing for this World.

Tifa: Volly ah go on it good doesn't it Cloud.

Cloud: Whatever you say Tifa(Chowing on some Pork and soup) Hm Taste Good.

Tifa: Thank i made more if you want some.

Chris: Whoa i never has anything like this back home.

Tifa: Oh wait that remind me Chris what kind of place was your world like?

Chris: Well it peaceful the City we has call Station Square and they has a Hero name Sonic the hedgehog stopping his Enemies Name .

Tifa:(Raise Eyebrows) ?

Chris: Don't ask but this is the whole story for my Adventure with him.

a hour later

Cloud: Hm so these Chaos Emerald are a Source of their power Correct?

Chris: (nod) But Collect all seven of them and you become a Super Sonic.

Cloud: I see but Tell me do you think of meeting them again.

Chris: (Head Down) I am not sure i mean i try to remember since he Kill my parent.

Cloud: I know what it like to Lose someone important to you because it happen to me before he was like a brother i never has since he was Gunned down by Shinra army.

Chris: Who was that person?

Cloud: His name was Zack He was a Teacher since Sephiroth send them to Kill him and he made a Promise that to protect the one i love make sure to not follow by Darkness only the Light.

Chris: Okay well i am going to keep training with my new Sword i be back.

Cloud: (Got a Call from Base) What is it? More SOLDIER in the city alright i am on my way.(End Call) Got a Call from Base saying more Soldier at Downtown i won't be back maybe like tonight.

Tifa: Alright i watch Chris while you are gone.

Cloud: (Nod and Stop) Tifa there is something that been bugging me lately?

Tifa: What is it?

Cloud: Do you see me as a Father Figure?

Tifa: (Blush) W-Why do you ask?

Cloud: Don't know that how Zack told me when i first met you.

Tifa: Oh i see.

Cloud: (Went to his Bike to drove off to the City).

Tifa: Now i think i been out of shape lately might as well workout (Went to the Workout room).

Meanwhile with Chris

Chris: HA (Swing his Sword Down Slice) Hm Something is missing? Maybe i should practure my..(Scent A Attack and Block it) What?

Sephiroth: Nice No one have ever since my Attack like Cloud Did.

Chris: (Glare at Sephiroth) Sephiroth You are going to pay for killing my Parent!(Battle Cry and Stab his Stomach but nothing) What?

Sephiroth: Foolish Boy(Punch Chris to the Tree) Only one Person who can Kill me is Cloud beside Your Parent has a History about my Immortal Plan but i guess i tell you later.

Chris: What are you talking about and what do you mean you are immortal?

Sephiroth: Let just say Your Parent own me a Promise but they fail to do it so i kill them.

Chris: (Eye Widen and Fill with Rage) YOU BASTARD I KILL YOU!

Sephiroth: (Scoff) Go Ahead Children strike me with all of your Rage and Anger inside you.

Chris: AHHHHHHHH(Swing his Sword insane and slicing Sephiroth but not Fazing him) WHY WON'T YOU DIE!

Sephiroth:(Grab His Neck) Because Boy i has felt the Darkness inside Cloud for far too long. I will return no matter how many time you kill me. I will always return (Punch Chris Gut Making him Unconscious and thrown him at the Hillside) Hopefully you understand by now you can't defeat me by weak power and also tell Cloud this We will Face again(Flying to a another Location).

Chris: (Grunt and thought) Damn he did something to my body i can't move Sephiroth What did you do to my Body?

Chris: (Hearing Growing) Oh Dammit Wolf got to move my Body but it won't respond to them If this is it am i going to die here?(Close his Eye).

?: Don't give up Son we believe in you.

Chris: Dad?

?: That right Chris Believe in yourself like you and Sonic save our world many time.

Chris: (Got one part of his Body responding to him) They are right got to keep moving forward never give up gotta Keep on Living no matter What AHHHHH(Awake his True Power and Panting and Scare the Wolf Away) That Right take that wolf(Pass out).

Meanwhile in a another World

?: Huh? That Power.

?: Hey what wrong Lighting?

?: Nothing Snow just felt something that i felt in the Air that all.

?: Alright let go the other are waiting for us.

?: On (Thought while looking up to the air) Was that..No it couldn't be guess it was a Legend to tell about(Walk to her Allies)

Another Earth

?: Hm?

Hey Yuna you alright?

?: (look at her friend and Nod) Yeah i am fine just felt something in the Sky that all.

?: I see well i got a Mission see you when i get back.(Went to his Mission Drop)

?: I wonder what was that energy i scent out a few minute? Could't it be? No must be something else.

In a Alt Earth

?: Jake did you found something yet?

?: Not Yet Sherry But i been getting a lot of Unknown energy getting a trace from a another world but can't pinpoint it.

?: That is energy we been getting since day one what do you think that mean Jake?

?: Well in my guess Sure as hell might be worse case that might be for someone out there.

?: When did you be so smart Jake?

?: Since i has to save you for the 50 Dollar when we kill that ugly son of a bitch a few year back.

?: Make sense but we still got the T-Virus to worry about in Racoon City.

?: Yeah Well Isn't Leon suppose to get to Racoon City?

?: Yup race you there.(Ran to the Mission Control).

?: (Sign) Here we go again.(Get his Jacket and Follow his Partner)

Back on Chris World

?: Huh? Strange why did i feel that Energy from before is it? no it can't be Chris he is still back to his own world beside i am pretty sure he be fine on his own.

?: You think so Blue Hedgehog?

?: (Eye widen) Shadow how are you alive after The Space Colony Ark Crashing down on Earth.

?: Don't ask me i somehow woke up and found myself in the middle of Chris world but What are you doing?

?: Relaxing Sha beside Eggman is missing and there is nothing to worry about.

?: Sonic We got a problem!

?: What is it Tails?

?: There been a massive Energy Output with the Emerald like they Energy going haywire.

?: Huh that never happen before Shadow think you can(looking for Shadow and Gone) Man he really doesn't crowd Party Well let go Tails(Rush to Tails Workshop).

?: Wait for me Sonic.

At the school Ground

?: Hey Helen i see you are doing fine today.

?: (Nod) Say where is Chris at?

?: Well there was very bad news about his Parent.

?: Why what happen to his Parent?

?: They say there was found Dead in Downtown by a Man with a One Angel Wing and Chris went Missing for 3 week now.

?: (Grasp) Does Sonic and the other know about this.

?: No i don't think so only his Grandpa know but i am not sure why.

?: We need to Tell Either Amy or Tails about this.

?: (Nod) Meet me at Chris House after need to ask Either one of Sonic Friend have they hear about Chris Parent Death.

Meanwhile with Sephiroth

Sephiroth: (Saw all different Heroes from 3 different Earth) How unlikely they scent that Energy from the Boy maybe to you Doctor how are we going to make sure these people don't know about this?

?: Leave it to me but we are going to need more People to join our Cause by making sure those Heroes will be defeat by your hand Sephiroth.

So the Man that was beside the One Wing Angel he has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. He now wears both his tinted glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear, through his mustache retains its length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. his name is Eggman.

Sephiroth: Explain Doctor you know how very little patience i have right now.

Eggman: Right what if we can gather all resource and summon evil from other Dimension.

Sephiroth: And how are you supposed to that Eggman?

Eggman: Never Estimated A man Genius Work There Sephiroth We will crush them like little bug they are.

Sephiroth: Well while you are dealing with that there is something i must do first.(Teleport to different Location).

Eggman: Let see (Saw the 5 Villain might be worthy) Ohh(Evil Grin)

Meanwhile with Chris

Chris: (Groaning and waking up) Ugh My Head where am i?

Tifa: Chris(Tearing coming down and Hug him) You alright?

Chris: Tifa What happen?

Tifa: I hear you screaming in the backyard and hear Sephiroth so i rush out and saw him threw you down the hill and i was worry. So i came down then i was surrounded by Wolf and you save me but you pass out plus your eye were white like you weren't yourself at that point, you has a massive aura you unlock insider your body.

Chris: I see then it wasn't a dream after all.

?: Hey Chris can you hear me?

Chris: Huh?

Tifa: (Fight Stance) Who there?

?: Sorry if i frightly you miss Lockhart but there is something you need to know Chris.

Chris: Who are you and how do you know my name?

So the Female voice revealed herself she has was once an orange-furred anthropomorphic echidna girl with cobalt eyes, physically 14-years old at the time of her demise. During those years, she wore a tanktop-like garment which revealed her midriff and the traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns. As a sign of her lineage, she wore a golden necklace and tiara-like band atop her forehead, both of which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center. Her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore white-strapped sandals. Her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages. Her name is Tikal.

Chris: Tikal How are you able to talk in a different World?

Tikal: Don't worry about it Also Eggman is in this world as well he aside with being Allies with Serphiroth.

Chris: (Glare) Eggman.

Tifa: Uh i don't know what is going on But mind explain what the Heck is going on here?

Tikal: I tell you everything from the Beginning.

2 hour later

Cloud: Tifa i am back and(Take out his Sword) Alright then Who are you?

Tifa: Whoa Cloud she is a friend of Chris.

Cloud: Sorry I tend to not trust someone i see with a Ghost form(Sheathed his Buster Sword).

Tikal: Hello Cloud my name is Tikal.

Cloud: How do you know my name?

Tikal: (Gigging) Trade Secret.

Cloud: I see So what is it that you need to tell Chris?

Tikal: Some Very bad news i afraid your Darkness Sephiroth has join forces with the Evil Doctor Eggman and some other Villain in different World and came here to raise Hell.

Cloud: That is not good.

Tifa: Not even the worse case Eggman has the Chaos Emerald That Chris told us about.

Tikal: I try to summon some Help from other world to help you in your quest.

Cloud: Well seem like this is going to be one of those day.

Tikal: First we need to head Outside so i can prepare the Summon Spell.

Cloud/Tifa: Chris is upstair sleep so he has a rough day with facing Sephiroth and Cloud he told me something before throwing Chris off the Hill.

Cloud: What is it Tifa?

Tifa: He say come find me Cloud and we can settle this.

Cloud: This time Sephiroth.

Outside their House

Tikal: (Summon a Dark cloud Above them) O Heroes from other Join help us make peace from tho the Darkness shine from the Light please heel my Praise(Summon 17 People from different World.

?: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Drop His Chill Dog and Facepalm to the Ground).

?: Sonic you alright?(Got the Blur And pull him out of the Ground)

?: Thank Tails. where are we?

?: Ow.

?: Elise?

?: SONIIICC

?: Oh no(Got Crush a Pink Hedgehog).

?: (Teleport to the Ground) Hm You are a Foolish Hedgehog you know that.

So the First one who was the first one he is a thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. and wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. his name is Sonic the hedgehog

the Second one is his best friend he is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique genetic mutation giving him two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves with black rings around the wrist and red shoes with white toes. His name is Miles"Tails "Prower But people call him Tails.

the Third one she is a human she has Red hair and Blue Eye and her skin is light peach and the clothes she is wearing is Feather crown, Earrings Gem necklace, White dress with feather trim ,White evening gloves with feather trims Pantyhose, Red high heels Her name is Princess Elise The Third.

the Fourth one is Female Hedgehog she is a pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes and peach skin on her muzzle and arms. Unlike other hedgehogs, her spines are not spiky in appearance and wears a red, sleeveless dress with white trims, tall red boots with a white stripe down the center and white cuffs, a red hairband, and white wrist-length gloves with gold bracelets for cuffs. Her name is Amy Rose

The 5 Person he is a Black Hedgehog he wear a red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, Shadow wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and Air Shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single gold ring. His name is Shadow the hedgehog.

The 6 Person she wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a pink vest, which is buttoned by a yellow button. She also wears a short pink skirt and white shoes with pink. her name is Helen.

The 7 Person She has ginger hair and freckles. She wears deep coral overalls her name is Frances.

The 8 Person he is a dark-skinned boy with short black hair and light blue eyes. For attire, he wears a gray shirt, a green sweatshirt, blue trousers and brown shoes. His name is Danny.

The 9 Person her default appearance is the Gunner dressphere, an outfit given to her by Rikku in Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm. She dons a modified halter-neck top with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes across the chest and a pink hood. She wears yellow armbands over her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist, and denim boyshorts. She carries a pouch on her left hip over an ankle-length blue and white halfskirt and wears laced knee-high boots. Wearing the Gunner dressphere in combat, she wields her signature Tiny Bee pistols Her name is Yuna.

The 10 Person she is now wears her longer hair loose and braided, tied atop her head, adorned with colorful beads, and held by a blue bandanna. Rikku has unique outfits for each of the thirteen dresspheres used in combat with details that distinguish her from Paine and Yuna. In her default look, the Thief dressphere, she wears a yellow g-string bikini and an olive green mini-skirt, carrying two pouches at her waist and ruffle sleeves. A long yellow and red scarf hangs loosely around her neck. Wearing the Thief dressphere in combat, she wields two red dagger-like blades designed for rapid attacks. Her name is Rikku

The 11 Person she is a young woman with wavy rose pink hair, and pale aqua eyes. Lightning's eye color has been officially noted to be blue, and The green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes denotes her previous rank as a sergeant. She carries her gunblade in a black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Her l'Cie brand is located slightly above her left breast. She has a navel piercing, although it can be difficult to spot. Her name is Lighting.

The 12 Person he inherited her silver hair, green eyes, and facial structure. Of all the playable characters, he is the shortest and the youngest. He wears a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and green boots. His l'Cie brand is on his left wrist, covered by a yellow wristband. His name is Hope

The 13 Person She has bright red hair tied in curled pigtails, green eyes, and pierced ears with silver hoop earrings. She has the physical appearance of a nineteen year-old. Her outfit is inspired by the traditional clothes of the Namibian Himba women. She wears a pink halter top, an ombré orange and yellow skirt, beige boots, and a fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to carry her weapon. Oerba Dia Vanille Hope Sister

The 14 Person She has olive skin and wavy dark hair with a braid behind her left ear. Fang has green eyes, a beauty mark beneath her right eye, and wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and wears a blue garb resembling a traditional Indian sari adorned with tribal accessories. Fang wears a black bra top, black sleeves over her forearms, tan leather open-toed knee high boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath the belt that holds her spear. Fang has the l'Cie brand on her right shoulder and a large tattoo on the other that somewhat resembles the two-pronged tip of her weapon, the Bladed Lance. Unlike the other l'Cie whose brands are black and progress, Fang's brand is white and static. Her name is Oerba Yun Fang.

The 15 Person He has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He wears a beige trench coat with frayed hems that functions as his weapon as it is fused with Antimatter Manipulation Principle (AMP) technology. Snow wears a cat pendant, the logo of NORA. Snow's foot size is 33 centimeters (about a foot long). His l'Cie brand is on his left forearm. His name is Snow Villiers.

The 16 Person He is a middle-aged man with an afro in which he keeps an unnamed chocobo chick. He wears a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. His l'Cie mark is on his chest, half-hidden under his shirt. He keeps his two pistols in holsters strapped to his thighs. His name is Sazh Katzroy.

The Last Person He as disheveled blond hair with spiky layers. His hair is brown in his childhood flashbacks. He wears the logo of his blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes, as a silver pendant, and the logo is also printed on his right trouser-leg. Tidus puts his own flair on the regular blitzball player's outfit by having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg, similar to his father Jecht, who wore a sash on his right side over a pair of shorts. Tidus wears yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain. His name is Tidus

Tikal: I am sorry for being you all here but we has a major Problem.

Sonic: Tikal How are you?

Tikal: Sonic tails everyone Eggman is here in this world.

Sonic/Tails/Amy/Shadow/Elise: (Eye Widen) What?

Tikal: Same of all of your villain i scent all of their Power outside but i can't location them.

Lighting: So what do you want us to do?

Tikal: Right now We need to work together to save this world okay?

Snow: Hold on what did you mean by all of our Villain?

Tikal: Turn Out Eggman a Item to revive all of the Villain you defeat year ago.

Yuna: That mean they are going to be a lot harder than before.

Tikal: You are correct(Grunt).

Sonic: Tikal what wrong?

Tikal: I afraid my time is up i will you more information when i come back.(Went back to her Own Realm)

Cloud: Well this is all of the people i suppose The name is Cloud Strife but just call me Cloud.

Tifa: The name is Tifa Lockhart but you may call me Tifa.

Sonic: The name is Sonic the hedgehog but just call me Sonic.(Pose).

Tails: Name is Mile Tails Prower but everyone call me Tails.

Elise: The name is Elise.

Amy: Amy Rose at your service.

Shadow: I am the Ultimate LifeForm Shadow the hedgehog don't get in my way and we be fine.

Yuna: My name is Yuna.

Rikku: Hey The name is Rikku.

Tidus: The name is Tidus hopefully this should be fun.

Lighting: Lighting.

Snow: Snow Villers

Sazh: Sazh Katzroy

Hope: The Name is Hope.

Vanille: The name is Vanille Oerba Dia Vanille(Gigging)

Fang: The name is Fang Oerba Yun Fang

Helen: Hi the name is Helen Chris (Blush) Girlfriend.

Danny: Hey name is Danny.

Frances: Hello The name is Frances.

Cloud: So that everyone from each and other world huh?

Everyone: (Nod).

Cloud: Well Chris has some very rough life and...(Got cut off by the Blue Blur).

Sonic: You met Chris?

Cloud: Yes but he doesn't want to be brother because(Sign) If be better to tell you inside follow me.

Sonic: (Nod)

Meanwhile with Serphiroth

Serphiroth: I see you did the impossible Eggman i was wrong about you i thought you was a foolish man who has nothing to gain.

Eggman: WHOOOOOO Well Serphiroth while you were gone i manage to upgrade our Guest with some Chaos Energy.

Serphiroth: I see.

So there was the Four Villain from most of the Other World. The First one is a tall Guado-human hybrid who has purple eyes, light blue hair with two long horn-like locks running down his back, and a large bang of hair falling over his face. His ornate robes are unlike the other Maesters' of Yevon, being predominantly dark blue with red trimmings and a green sash. The robe above Seymour's waist is open, exposing his chest, and his sleeves fall to partially cover his hands. His name is Seymour.

The Second one He is a large, deformed version of his former self with brown scales and horns with crests of spikes emerging from his back and shoulders. He wears a larger version of his headband, his hair is white and emerges in tufts from the spikes around his head, and his eyes glow. His Zanarkand Abes tattoo is white, and his body below the waist has another large crest of spikes partially covering his legs. His right hand is of normal proportions to his body and is used to wield his sword, while his left hand is a large claw. His name is Jecht.

The Third One he is a tall, slender, muscular man with purple eyes. He has long purple hair adorned with feathers and tribal beads, with a long, purple and black headband to hold it back. His form-fitting black and purple armor resembles Bahamut, and he wears dark boots lined with white fur. The Etro script on the back of his armor translates to: "Undying Witness of Infinite Fate." It is said the eye on the hilt of his sword is the eidolith capable of summoning Bahamut, a gift from the goddess Etro when he served as a l'Cie. his name is Caius Ballad.

The Last one he is a Alien from his own Creation he is pretty menacing and unaging with his species having otherworldy demon-esque traits. He has a legless body with three red bestial eyes, a set of twin wide horns that have spines on his scalp, three-fingered paws, and no lips. For his attire, he wears a dark colored and gold robe with two drapes hanging from the back, a set of spiked ornaments, and having jewels adorned on a loose necklace. His telepathic voice has an echo-effect to it and he emits an unnatural aura around himself. His name is Black Doom

Serphiroth: Now we may call ourself the Order of the Phantom.

* * *

 **Next Time on Fated Hope**

 **Chris: Hey Everyone Chris now our first Journey with all of my friend.**

 **Cloud: If i know Serphiroth he might be planning some Evil or worse for all of us World.**

 **Sonic: Who know beside i has a friend who can help us but not sure if he can reach me.**

 **Allies join Together**

 **Chris: Wait Sonic you mean him?**

* * *

So i am adding Four More Character Three are from Sega but one is them a OC from me So yeah if you are liking this Ch please let me know and i will talk to you guy later PEACE!


	3. Allies Join Together

I Don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Fated Hope**

 **Chris,Cloud,Tifa has Meet new people from different world of their but the problem is same for their worst Rival Will The Heroes of Hope save Cloud and Tifa world from the Dreadful Order of the Phantom We Shall See**

* * *

Sonic: So what now Chris?

Chris: Well now we find out why did Sephiroth kill my Parent and why aside with Eggman.

Cloud: There is a Old Base we found out when i kill Sephiroth from the first time but it going to take day to get their.

Lighting: First we need to figure out how are our enemies is alive in the first place we each defeat our own Foe in our world now this is going to a battle we may forget.

Tifa: (Nod) Chris we are going with you.

Chris: Tifa are you sure?

Tifa: Yes beside we can't let you have all of the Fun can we?

Sonic: Plus i think we should get a friend of mine who can help us too

Chris: Sonic you mean..

Sonic: Yup him He know more world than all of us remember.

Chris: Yeah the more the merrier.

?: Hello Fellow Human i know you are there come out so i can tell you a message.

Sonic: (Eye Widen) N-No Way you die by my other Self how are you alive?

So the Blue Blur never thought his other Self Rival will be part of Sephiroth group He has Black Skin with lifeless eye and he a Black Noise and has Black Glove and red Growing eye. But he has a blue and gray shoes with each side of his in different way his name is Fleetway Sonix.

Sazh: Great you know him Sonic?

Sonic: Well my other Self know him but i am not sure why is he here that is the question?

Fleetway Sonix: After your other self kill me i was brought back to life now i am only to tell you Foolish Heroes to stay out of our way (Laughing and Fire a Giant Orb at them).

Sonic: Watch out(Block but it was gone) What?

Fleetway Sonix:(Eye Widen) W-What how are the hell are you Damn Mortal still alive?

?: Because it was me Faker me.

Fleetway Sonix: (Shock and saw his Rival) How the Hell did you found me?

So the Heroes saw a Blue hedgehog above them He has Blue Skin with Brown on his arm and chest and mouth he has red Glove and purple eye and Dark green Sock and Green and Blue Hi-tech Shoes like Sonic. His name is Sonix the hedgehog.

Fleetway Sonix: You Damn fool was lucky but won't be luck next time (Disappear)

Sonic: Sonix how did you know when we need you?

Sonix: Bro i am you after all i can tell from you or someone from a another world need my help remember?

Sonic: (Nervous gigging) That kinda right but how did you end up here?

Sonix: Maybe later Sonic i see you brought some old friend i saw over the past few year Hey guy.

Lighting: Hello Sonix it been a long time.

Sonix: Nothing much Light so how is being a sister for you know...

Lighting: I know Sonix but let not forget we has some Massive on our hand.

Sonix: I see so Chris i hear about your Parent Death i was trying to stop Sephiroth but this guy in a Black Coat was stopping to prevent their death.

Chris: Don't worry Sonix you did the best you can were going to head out anyway.

Sonix: Hm(Found a Note in his Back) Weird i don't remember..(Flashback) Cloud Sephiroth want to face you in the Old Town area when you kill him before.

Cloud: I guess it time we settle this.

Sonix: But some should help Cloud so let see i guess Me,Cloud,Tifa,Lighting should go with Cloud and defeat Sephiroth and Chris there is a Legend about getting a Powerful Weapon in the Ruin in the East Side same with Helen,Danny,Frances as well.

Chris: How do you know all..

Sonix: Remember Chris Other me different from your Sonic.

Chris: Right sorry i can't quite tell from your logic than Tails.

Sonix: (gigging) Yeah i know.

Snow: So Sonix where do we meet up at?

Sonix: (Put up a Hub and mark a location) There should a be Area in this part so we can head up here in the Wall Market.

Lighting: Alright but where do you think Sephiroth is at?

Sonix: Hm? Let see (Scent a Energy at West) Look like he want us to find him Cloud,Tifa,Lighting Grab on.

Cloud,Tifa,Lighting: (Nod and hold the hedgehog arm).

Sonix: CHAOS CONTROL(Teleport to Sephiroth location).

Shadow: (Shock) How did he know about using Chaos Control?

Sonic: Don't know Shadow but man he must have gotten from you even though you used it every time on me.

Shadow: Shut it Sonic anyway we should get going so East huh come on so we can get this over with.

Chris: (Sweatdrop) Gezz Shadow when you get this Serious?

Shadow: When Eggman came to this world.

Sonic: Alright let get this party Started.

Shadow: Everyone on me.

Everyone: (Walk to the Black Hedgehog).

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL(Teleport them to the Ruin of the East)

?: I see my Grandson finally have the power hidden inside him Hmpm Time to see if he is ready for the trials ahead of him(Follow them).

Meanwhile in Sonix

Sonix: Weird i can't scent him anywhere.

Cloud: Keep your Guard up he could be anywhere that.

Sephiroth: There is no need for me Hiding Cloud the darkness inside you will be released.

Cloud: No way Sephiroth you going to answer me why kill the boy Parent?

Sephiroth: Why do you care for the boy Cloud he is just weak and hopeless inside isn't that right Jin?

?: (took the cloak off).

So the man e wears a light gray and white high-neck straitjacket with the sleeves ripped out. He also wears white leather pants with white buckles hanging loose on each side and red designs. Finally he wears a gray belt along on his waist. He maintains his mix matched red and black boots and his red demonic gauntlets from his previous primary outfit. He also gains a long chain on his neck which is hanging loose on his jacket. His name is Devil Jin.

Devil Jin: (Grunt and Roaring at The Heroes).

Sonix: (Sadden Face) Jin(Glare at Sephiroth) What did you do to him?

Sephiroth: He finally Given in to his Hidden Power same what i will do to Cloud.

Lighting: Guess we are going to have to stop you Sephiroth(Took her Gun Sword out)

Tifa: (Put her Glove on) Right We have friend With him that can show him the Light is stronger than Darkness.

Sephiroth: Then some me what can this Light can do(About to Stab Cloud but Sonix grab his Sword).

Sonix: (Gigging) Cloud you and me deal with Sephiroth Tifa and Cloud take care of Jin and get him back to normal got me?

Lighting: Understood Come on Tifa.

Tifa: Right

Sephiroth: What Wrong Sonix you lost your Way?

Sonix: (Punch Sephiroth at the Unstable building) No but(Went Super Sonix) going to make sure you don't other ever again (Look at Cloud) Ready Cloud?

Cloud: (Sheat his Buster Sword) Right Let go Sonix.

Sonix: (Fight Stance) HEAVEN OR HELL LET ROCK!

Cloud: (Serious face and Dash).

Sephiroth: Finally Come to Darkness Cloud.(Dash At Cloud)

With Chris and the other

Chris: So this is the Ruin that Sonix was talking about this place seem empty for the most part.

Snow: Well let not forget that their are trap in some area so stay together if we can make either further to the Ruin

Sazh: When the hell did you know a thing or two about Ruin?

Snow: Sarah she told me before when the other me was looking for her.

Fang: Ah so like a lover reminder sort of thing.

Snow: You can say.

Sonic: Well we need to be on our guard in case Eggman or any one of our foe come to attack us.

Tidus: Don't worry they won't know if we are here anyway.

Yuna: That may be True Tidus but remember What Sonic say we have to be on our guard if they flank us.

Rikku: Uh Guy there are two path which one should we take?

Chris: Damn it (Thinking) Look like Sonic think you can take the One on the left and see if that is safe?

Sonic: (Nod and Dash to the left Side of the Ruin)

Shadow: (See some scuprition Art in the Ruin) Hmm inserting.

Chris: What is Shadow?

Shadow: It would seem that these Legend are talking a great Hero from a another world and raising a Sword that Smite Evil once and for all but a price for the Great Hero himself will likely die in the end of his Quest.

Danny: What does that mean?

Helen: It would seem a Timeline from our Chris Great Great Grandparent.

Chris: How can you tell Helen?

Helen: (Point at the Wall of Chris and his final Battle with Devil Sephiroth) That must be your Destiny of a Final Battle awake you.

Frances: So what about us is there a Legend about.

Shadow: Not yet but(Felt the Ground Shaking) The Hell?

Sonic: MAKKKKEEEE WAYYYYYYY(Running from a T-Bone REX).

Shadow: (Sign) That Idiot CHAOS CONTROL( Teleport behind Sonic and Grab him and Teleport him out of there).

Sonic: (Relief) Thank Shad.

Shadow: (Glare at the Blur) Don't ever call me that(Fight Stance).

Snow: The hell is that Thing?

Chris: Helen,Danny,Frances Step back Sonic i let you deal with them.

Sonic: (Nod) Hope and Vanilla go with them can't having you two facing this T-REX.

Hope: Right(Run to Chris).

Vanilla: Understood(Follow her brother).

Sonic: Alright this should be fun(Fight Stance) Let do this Everyone.

* * *

 **Next Time on Fated Hope**

 **Chris: Hey Everyone Chris so you must be my Great Grandfather who survival The Great War Year ago.**

 **?: That is right Boy but i must see if you are ready to face me alone but first(Create a Wall in behind him) Now them show me your true power Boy.**

 **Chris: What is this Power?**

 **Hidden Power Awaked**

 **Sonix: CHRIS DON'T**

* * *

So the Third Ch is Done so a little bit of Chris Stat since he is going to be a Berserker Class he is going to have high Damage Stat and low Heath and Helen is going to be a Mage Class she is going to have High Mp but lower Attack Speed and Danny he is going to be a Knight Class with High Defense Stat but lower Attack Damage and Frances she is going to be a Gunslinger Class Which she more Range but low Damage now their Suit i am going to think about it which i make Ch 4 Don't worry i will get to the Action Part and also Guess who is that Character that is say Boy i am going to let you guess XD well i will talk to you Guy Later Peace.


	4. Hidden Power Awakening

I Don't own any of these Character ONLY MY OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Fated Hope**

 **Our Heroes Decide to split up for choosing their own path for facing their true power and journey let see how they can handle against the darkness for the Light**

* * *

Sonix: Have enough Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: (Grunt) You have grow Stronger Sonix and Cloud but the Darkness will always come back in Cloud Heart.

Sonix: You are Wrong Sephiroth the Light will always and from i stay (Hype Sonix Form) I will walk to the Road of Light.

Sephiroth: Hm Let settle this a another Time Cloud(Vanish in Shadow).

Sonix: Dang it he gone come one Cloud we has to see if Lighting and Tifa take out Jin out first.

Cloud: (Nod and Dash to Their location)

Sonix: (Thought) Sephiroth what are you planning for all of us?(Follow after Cloud)

Tifa: (Panting) Man didn't think he be this strong.

Lighting: Tch we are going to have to hold our Ground still either Cloud or Sonix get here.

Devil Jin: (Groaning in pain when hearing the name Sonix) SONIIIXIXXXXXXXXXX!

Sonix: JIN (Cast a spell sleep) Go to sleep beo you suffer enough.

As Sonix use Sleep Jin Devil gene went away as he was return to normal.

Cloud: Sonix did he..?

Sonix: Yeah i send him back to his world since he have been through hellbent so head to the Wall Market i am going to head where Chris and the other are at and don't worry about me(Teleport Jin back to his world).

Tifa: (Relief) That was a Close one.

Lighting: (Sheath her Gun Sword) You think?

Cloud: Alright let head to Wall Market(Jump down).

Tifa/Lighting: (Nod and follow Cloud).

Meanwhile with Chris

Chris: Did they finish it?

Frances: I can't quite tell.

Danny: Look (See some ancient Weapon) Are these the Weapon That Sonix was telling us about?

Helen: Might be.

Chris: (Scent a amazing power from the weapon) I scent 4 Ancient Weapon in the next Area.

Danny: Cool.

Vanillina: You think there might be trap here?

Hope: Doesn't seem like it because someone was already here before?

Chris: (See some Flesh Footprint) They look like..Flesh Footprint someone was here before us but who?

?: It might be me Boy.

Chris: What?

So the Unknown voice jump down from the 5 Kid he usually wears a dark-colored gi with the sleeves removed (similar to Ken and Ryu); it is often blue, black, or gray, but varies depending on the series or artwork. He has red hair, sharp, pointed teeth, and is often bare-footed, though some games have him wearing brown sandals. Depending on the game or piece of art, he either wears a black belt at his waist or a length of rope. Over his hands he either wears brown training gauntlets or wraps his hands with rope as well (again, depending on the source). He has tanned skin and crimson eyes, and wears his deceased master Goutetsu's prayer beads around his neck, with a visible black "heaven" (天, ten) kanji on the center bead in some video games. In Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, he was seen having eyebrows when he was young. His name is Akuma.

Chris: (Scent a Insane power from this unknown Warrior) Who-Who are you?

Akuma: I am a Akuma and you must face the Demon inside you Thorndyke.

Danny: How the Hell do you Know Chris Name what are you part of Eggman Team?

Akuma: No boy i follow the road of a Warrior and to test Chris Strength Now Face me If you want to die by my hand.

Hope: Chris go get those Ancient me and sis got it from here.

Chris: But..

Helen: We need to trust them Come on Chris.

Chris: Tch alright but we will be back for you guy just stay alive alright come on Guy Follow me(Ran to the Ancient Weapon room)

Hope: You ready Sis?

Vaillina: Yeah let do it Hope.

Akuma: Hm so you think you can defeat the Mighty Akuma then you are foolish than i thought.

Hope: Never foolish when we work together with all of our friend.

Akuma: Then show me with your fist rather than word.(Fight Stance)

Hope: (Thought) I hope Sonix or the other can reach to our location fast before we are defeat.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: My Sonix Scent are tingling telling me that Someone with a high power is over there but who is it?

Sonix:(Rush through the desert) Please tell me it is not Akuma i has worst problem dealing with him the longest out of everyone but (Sign) Knowing him he be a pain to deal with welp time to Clank it up to notich FIGURE 8(Dash in Figure 8).

?: Hm See that is our target what do you think?

?: Doesn't matter we got our order let go(Ninja vanish).

?:Hey Wait up.(follow her allies)

Meanwhile with Sonic and the other

Sonic: Man that was hard to take out.

Shadow: Maybe so but we should find those kid before they put theirslef in a lot of trouble.

Sonic: Yeah let..(Scent something) Hold my ear are telling me something we are not alone someone is here also.

Snow: Tch they are just slowing us down Sonic go find Chris and the other me,Sazh,Shadow got some punk to deal with.

Sonic: Alright i leave to you Shadow(Dash to find Chris).

Shadow: (Thought) Sonix you better get here before this whole place go down with us i can only teleport some of us to that location better get here quick.(Fight Stance)

Meanwhile with Chris

Chris: There the door (Push the door but it held tighty) Damn this door is going to be hard to open Think you guy can help me out here?

Danny: Sure Come on guy let help Chris(Pushing the Door) There we go.

Chris: There it is.(see the 4 ancient weapon in the middle of the room) Look like we have some unknown history in the weapon.

Danny: Well i see a Spear,Sword and Shield,Gunslinger and a Lancer i wonder what could go wrong?

?: Many can go wrong a certain of way Boy.

?: That is right Chris but you have been order to come with us.

So the two unknown Ninja with Growing eye the first one is a female Her hair is also seen noticeably shorter, as it only reaches to her lower shoulders, rather than her hips. receives a brand new default costume in the form of a predominantly black ninja bodysuit with white gloves and what looks like tabi with heeled kunoichi shoes, as well as sections with blue accents. Her suit is detailed with her name in gold japanese Kanji on the back like her various ninja attire, armored pads on her arms and shins, and she wears her sword on her lower back. She once again dons her blue ribbon in this outfit, and she has a small Sakura flower symbol on the front of the bodysuit as well. Like the other characters, she has other recolors of this outfit that the player will freely be able to choose. Her name is Kasumi and the other one is a male he is a young, muscular man, who has inherited his father's facial features and his mother's hair and eye color. His hair is light brown, straight, and styled so it reaches his shoulders with a center parting. In his original design, Hayate has slightly tanned skin, a slim face with a pointed chin, board shoulders, and light brown eyes. For Dead or Alive 5, he was re-vamped to have more harder-looking, mature features, including a squared chin and a lower brow. His hair has been given a small cut, so it is only as long as his jawlin his name is Hayate.

Chris: Wait i think i see those two before(Thinking and remember them) You are Kasumi and Hayate what happen to you?

Hayata: We was order to stop you for getting those weapon Boy but (Fight Stance) Eggman order us to bring you and the other he has some plan for you Chris.

Chris: No way in Hell i rather go for that.

Kasumi: (Sign) I really wish we can't force him but we are going to have too (Fight Stance).

Frances: We can't fight Ninja we don't know how to face those two.

Chris: (Grip his hand)Damn so close to the end.

Hayata: Goodbye Chris(Dash to Chris).

?: Not on my watch.

Hayata: What?( saw something coming down the door and Ninja Vanish) Who there?

Akuma: It will be me Boy.

Hayata: And i thought you were done here Akuma.

Akuma: Maybe but i too want to see the boy power awakening inside him but you are in his way of his destiny Chris get the weapon now before it is too late.

Chris:Why are you..

Akuma: JUST GO (Fight Stance).

Chris: (Nod) come on everyone(ran to the weapon are at).

Hayata: Kasumi go i got him.

Kasumi: (Nod and teleport).

Akuma: You are a fool Hayata you are being mind control by Eggman fight it.

Hayata: I can't but now my mission change to kill you Akuma.

Akuma: Tch i will teach you the meaning of pain(Shake the ground with his foot).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Hopefully i make it just in time to(Scent a Dark energy) Wait what is that power i am scenting oh...no that can't be...got to hurry now(Boost with Figure 8).

Sonix: Got to find the other and quick.(see Snow,Shadow,Sazh) Hey look like ya'll has some fun here.

Snow: Sonix nice for you to join us.

Shadow: Sonix in case if you were heading to Chris location they went north alright i get these two to the area where you want us to meet at and come back too..

Sonix: Not yet Shadow there is something i need to take care of first Is Sonic there by any chance?

Shadow: Yeah i get him as well alright?

Sonix: Thank Shadow(dash to the north side) Got to find Sonic and the other quick and.(See Hope and Vanillina) Hope Vanillina you alright?

Hope: (Groan) Yeah we are good just a little injury coming along Gahh.

Sonix: Hang on(Use Chaos Heal on Hope and Vanillina) You feel better?

Hope: Yeah Vanillina.

Vanillina: (nod).

Sonix: Where is Chris?

Hope: They went ahead When Akuma stop so me and sis try to stop him but he was too powerful.

Sonix: That fine kid you did the best you could Go back to Shadow alright?

Hope: (nod).

Sonix: Thank (Rush to find Chris) Chris you better be safe.

Sonix: (See his other Self) Sonic.

Sonic: Sonix dang you got here fast.

Sonix: Remember i am you from a another Timeline.

Sonic: True anyway what up?

Sonix: Shadow is going to teleport everyone back to meet up point head back i got Chris okay?

Sonic: On it And Sonix i scent a dark faint power you don't think it..

Sonix: I don't know Sonix but whatever it is i got to asborb the Darkness before Chris touch it.

Sonic: Alright i leave the rest to you.(Dash back to Shadow)

Sonix:(Nod and Dash to Chris location).

Sonix: (See Chris and the other) Chris you okay?

Chris: Sonix behind you.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent and dodge Hayata attack) Yike jezz learn to not attack me when i has high hearing there Hayata.

Hayate: Dammit Sonix why are you here of all time?

Sonix: (Thought) Wait why do i scent a faint dark energy around him and Kasumi (Eye Widen) Wait it not coming from them it..Dark Gaia in one of those Weapon.(See Chris grabbing the Spear) CHRIS WAIT!

Chris: (Felt some of the Dark power awakening inside him) HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sonix: Oh no..i was too late for it to happen

* * *

 **Next Time on Fated Hope**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here and Great Chris has absorb some of the Dark Gaia power and now he is beating everyone up i guess i has no choice but to (Light God Form) To shine the light in him.**

 **Helen: Chris COME BACK TO US CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Chris: DEATH COME!**

 **Chris the Breaker Berserk**

* * *

Alright guy here is the 4 Ch next one will be the Suit Chris,Danny,Helen,Frances will obtain for their weapon of choice so if you like this Ch please send me your feedback on what you think and i will talk to you guy later Peace


	5. Chris The Breaker Berserk

I Don't own any of these Character they belong to their rightful Owner Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Fated Hope**

 **Chris,Danny,Frances,Helen both are in the Ancient Weapon Room but has encounter two friendly allies who are under a mind control by a unknown Source but Will the 5 Kids and their friend find out what is this trouble Source and What is this Energy Sonix is scenting from the Weapon we shall seen.**

* * *

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Oh no i was to late Chris is going to transform into Dark Gaia.

Danny: You mean..(Remember that Event 3 year ago)

Sonix: Yeah after me and Sonic defeat i did scent little bit of Dark Gaia Aura around the world but i didn't think it affect other world.

Helen: Think you can help him Sonix?

Sonix: I try but(See Hayata and Kasumi guarding Chris) I need to get those two out of the way first but you 4 need to collect your ancient. I don't scent any more Dark Gaia Aura in the other weapon they are pure light, but one of them that Chris is holding is curse (Fight stance) I cover you go now.

Danny: Come on guy follow me(Ran to the weapon).

Hayata: Oh no you don't (got punch by the democial Chris) What the hell?

Chris: D...e...a...t...h...t...o...a...l...l..(Roaring)

Kasumi: HAYATA(Teleport to him and) We will not forget this(Ninja Vanish)

Sonix: Dang it(Backflip by demonical Chris attack) Jezz this is going to harder than it look.

Chris: (Growing at the blur) S...o...n...i..x

Sonix: CHRIS FIGHT IT BRO THIS AIN'T YOU!

Chris: (Groaning in pain) N...O...C..H..O..I..C..E!

Danny: Shit Sonix is going to be destroyed by Chris we need to get our weapon before he die.

Helen: (Grab the weapon Witch gloom) Wait i feel the power inside it(Gowling)

Danny: Same here(Grab the Hero Shield of Destiny).

Frances: Whoa this is going to be awesome(Grab the Dual gun of Demise)

So the 3 kid has age and grow in their adulthood so we has Danny he has a Light Black armor with a dark blue Shield and a Holy light sword cover in light. He has the Armor of Resilience.

Now for Helen she has a Dark clothes she has a cloak around her like Teen Titan and a Democal Bloom with a Skull Face she has the gear of Vol of the Legendary Witch

As for Frances she has a dark blue Pant with a lego saying Demise and Discord she has a red gunslinger Like Dante but with a Pink Bra showing and she she has Demise and Discord from Dante Ancient Bloodline.

Sonix: (Dodge Chris Attack) Man this is going to be a pain taking him out but the question is how am i going to free him without hurting him?

Chris: SSSSSSSSSSSSS...OOOOOOOOO...NNNNNN...IIIII...XXXXX!

Sonix: Chris i don't want to hurt but (Went Super Sonix) I will if i has to buddy.

inside Chris Mind

Chris: (Groan) Uh...what?..What happen?

?: Hello there Chris.

Chris:(Look around but don't see no one) Who are you?

?: We are the weapon that you pick up the Soul of Night.

Chris: But why did i feel total darkness when i pick it up then?

?: You didn't know that in the weapon there is a curse call Sanity Chaos when a user grab the Soul of Night it make the User complete lost control of their mind and soul when they hated someone in their life even if they didn't know them for a very long time.

Chris: Then the person i hate is...

?: (Nod) Right on the nail kid Sephiroth he is the one you hate the most now you see Sephiroth but that is just your friend who doesn't know that you are seeing Sephiroth even without seeing the real one.

Chris: Is there a way to break the Curse?

?: No ever single human and magical Being try to break the Sanity Chaos Curse but none came back alive. So i afraid there is any other choice to break this curse it is unbreakable.

Chris: (Grip his fist) Damn (Have a idea) hm i don't if this work and it might kill me but worth the chance of doing it(Release some holy light inside from the Curse) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: (Grunt) You fool you will only kill yourself while trying to bring some of the holy Light to break the Curse.

Chris: THEN IT WORTH THE RISK RATHER THAN KILLING MY FRIEND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?:(Felt the Curse being broken) What? How is he...

Chris: I refuse to kill my FRIENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!(Break the curse Panting and fell on the ground).

?: Who are you Kid?

Chris: C..Chris Thorndyke.

?: Thorndyke? I think i hear of that name before but i can't remember where.

?: Tell you what Kid i help you on your quest okay?

Chris: On..what..Condition?

?: None just been stuck in this Dammed Curse Weapon for 89 million year i been waiting for a Strong Will Warrior to test their might to weld me.

Chris: I ..see well be part of me then..uh what is your name?

?: Call me Sou

Chris: Got you Sou.

 **(A/N Some of you may think it like Darling in the Franxx when Zero Two Mark Hiro as her Darling in the first Ep 1 i might start that maybe on April or May not sure but i will let you know.)**

Back to Sonix

Sonix: (Scent some light coming from Chris) Hm?

Chris: Ahh hey Sonix sorry to keep you worry about me.

Sonix: Heh i knew you would break the curse soon or later.

Chris:(Eye Widen) You knew?

Sonix: I forgot a old friend of mine was trap in that Curse weapon the weapon name is...

Chris: Soul of Night.

Sonix: (Nod) Yup i guess you met the person who hold such curse am i right Sou?

Sou: (Pop out) Damn right Cous Do you know how many year you have me waiting?

Sonix: It been only like 12 year i was busy saving the world like many time before.

Sou: True but the other were waiting for you as well.

Chris: Wait other? What does he mean Sonix?

?: He mean us Kid( 3 unknown spirit Pop out of Danny,Frances,Helen)

?: Hey Sugar how it been you has grown to a handsome young Hedgehog.

?: Dammit Bro could you at least come and see some other time when you are free we were getting bored without you.

?: (Sign) Some thing never thing when you are out here saving the world there Little Bro.

So the 3 Spirit that Came out of Danny,Helen,Frances the first one is a Black witch her name is Val the Second one is a Giant Armor Knight his name is Kai the last One who is carefree and short-temper ego girl her name is Zero.

 **(A/N So i am going to get you give the passive Skill and Host that the 4 Spirit of the 4 Heroes. So i am going to list it down for you okay so**

 **Chris-Sou Raging Spirit: Does more damage while being Hit or damage by other Magic or Weapon user.**

 **Helen-Val Passives Flame: Do summon a Fire Orb and burn Enemy 24% of her Element when in a Fire area she raise her magic power up to 89%.**

 **Danny-Kai Hero Shield: Raise his Shield to gain Allies 50% of Defense and Affinity for Knight Hero.**

 **Frances-Zero Gunslinger Mark: When Welding Handgun her Accuracy increase to far range for most her Weapon Change during her advantaged.**

 **So that all of their Passive Skill that you need to know right now if you has any question please let me know.**

Sonix: Hey guy long time no see how..(Dodge a Energy beam from a unknown person) Hm?

Zero: What the hell?

 **Fleetway Sonix: Hello Other me how long since i has the chance to finish you off.**

Sonix: (Grin) Well i figure you couldn't want to waste this chance of our final battle but first Sou take the other to a location i am going to send both of you(Mind link 4 of them)

Sou: Sonix are you sure you can take on your Evil Self?

Sonix: Sou don't worry about me i made a promise to Chris Parent before they die.

Chris: Promise?

Sonix: I tell you when i get back Chris but for now Sou do it.

Sou:(Nod and use Chaos Control).

Chris: Wait Sonix ...wait(Teleport)

Sonix:(Mind Link to Shadow) Shadow they have what they need head to the town area where we meet up at sending you the Coordinates now(Giving Shadow the location mark)

Shadow: Roger what about you?

Sonix: I might come a bit late Fleetway just show up and want our final battle to end so i try to end this and meet with you.

Shadow: Understood(Mind link) everyone gather up around me Chris and the other are the location.

Sonic: Cool but what about Sonix?

Shadow: He is facing his other Twister version of himself for now we has to meet up with the other still he come back.

Snow/Sazh/Sonic: (Nod and gather around the Black Hedgehog).

Shadow:(Raise the Chaos emerald) CHAOS CONTROL!

Sonix: (Fight Stance) Alright Fleetway time to for me to finish this.

Fleetway Sonix:(Fight Stance) Before this is over i will have your head on my wall.

Sonix: (Grin) LET'S ROCK!(Dash)

Fleetway Sonix: Will pleasure(Dash at the blur)

Sonix: FLEEETTTTWWAAAAAAYYY!(Battle Cry

Fleetway Sonix: SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXX!(Battle Cry)

Meanwhile in another area

?: Something tell me that this party is getting crazy.(Shake his jacket and walk away)

* * *

 **Next time on Fated Hope**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here and Dante,Leo,Donny,Ralph,Mike what are you 5 doing here?**

 **Leo: Look like we are not the only one who are end up this crazy adventure.**

 **?: Hello there Turtle i see you brought a friend of your well Foot Clan Attack.**

 **Sonix: The Shredder he is back?**

 **Facing a old foe**

 **Dante: Well Let'S the party**

* * *

 **Well sorry for the wait JackTBug has school stuff to finish and a project but at the meantime want to tell you guy that 5 more people are going to join their twister adventure and Chris is going to get a another Transformation in one of the Ch. I will let you know in the meantime if you has any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later Peace.**


	6. Facing a Old Foe

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Our Heroes has found their true natural of their Ancient Weapon but Haidox has block their exit then Sonix has to face him deadly Rival now it time have those newcomer who step into the party**

* * *

Sonix:(Back flips) Alright Haidox you can't beat me because i did lock you out of some of your power remember?

Haidox: HAHAHAH It doesn't matter You still can't beat me even if you lock me out in my full power.

Sonix: True but I did affect that make you drain your energy a lot quickly.

Haidox: And what would that be Hedgehog?

Sonix: This(Teleport in front of him and Put a Cursed mark on him).

Haidox:(Felt death near close) What the hell did you do to me?

Sonix: It call Cursed mark been down for my family right before you can try to get in my way Haidox the only cure is death itself no other one goodbye Haidox(Walk away).

Haidox: (felt the cursed killing him faster) DAMMN YOU SONIX(Blow up).

Sonix: (Relief) Finally finish him now time to reunited with the other before more villain show up. (Dash to the location)

?: Huh Look like Sonix is having a Party well might as well Follow what do you say Guy might as well Join the party.

?: Shell Yeah We hasn't thank him for saving our world in year.

?: Dude i wonder how old is Sonix is?

?: Yeah i think he is the same age he was before coming to our world.

?: According to my scan they are heading a town (Giving a Signal) North side from here.

?: Alright Guy let go(Ninja Vanish)

?: Heh This should be fun

Back with the other

Sonic: I wonder Sonix is alright.

Cloud: He Should be fine Sonic.

Tifa: At least everyone is here Chris need to recover after getting his Ancient Weapon But in the meantime we need to figure out what our plan of attack The Order of the Phantom.

Tidus: True but how can we find them we don't even know where is their base at?

Lighting: Say Sonic does Eggman always bring one of his Eggbot on a area to scan for us.

Sonic: Sometime why Lighting?

Yuna: Wait are you saying?

Snow: Good idea if we find one of the Doc old Bot we can trace Their location.

Shadow: But finding the Doctor take some Time to find he is a tricky one to find.

Sonic I Agree With Shadow He tend to leave his base one place to another.

Sazh: So what can we do now?

Snow: Sonix might know something.

Tails: Yeah let ask him since he know Eggman Track better than us before.

Yuna: But none of us doesn't know where is he at so where can we..

Danny: GUY GOOD NEWS SONIX IS HERE!

Sonic: And speak of the devil.

Shadow: Maybe for him he been through Hell and back since he know more thing better then us.

Elise: I wonder what he does in his spare time.

Sonic: Hmm(Thinking) I believe he told me he explore some area which that could be Villain or anything that seem out of place.

Snow: Let ask him which he come in.

Sonix: Ahh Man i really need a break(Walk in the door) Sorry Guy has some Eggbot blocking my way so has to deal with them also Here Tails( Hand Tails a broken Eggbot) Use this to track Eggman And his Order of Phantom While i has some stuff to finish up first i need Lighting,Cloud,Sonic,Yuna,Snow come with me there is something we need to do first.

Sonic: What is it Sonix?

Sonix: Something didn't feel right in the air today like..(Sonix Scent) Sleeping Gas?

?: Look like he is here scout out and find the boy.

Sonix: (Scent Everyone is sleeping) Dang it Everyone is knockout and they are looking for Chris.

?: Take him out he must not know our Plan for the Phantom.

Sonix: (Dodge their Attack) Look like i need to take this fight outside i can't see who am i facing at(Ran outside).

?: After him (Walk upstair and grab the Boy) Mission complete.

Sonix: (Running and looking behind and Eye Widen) Wait Foot Clan but i thought..(Sonix Scent and Dodge the attack) I should have know you didn't die that long (Glare) Shredder I thought you die. Oroku Saki.

So the man who is standing in front of the Blue Hedgehog he is a slim, but tall, muscular and toned Japanese man with shiny, chrome plate armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and lower legs, worn over a maroon outfit with a dark blue cape hanging over his back. His signature helmet, the Kuro Kabuto, is perhaps the most notable aspect of his appearance and it masks a face that is partially burned and disfigured, such to the extent that he has very little vision left in his right eye His name is the Shredder AKA Oroku Saki

Shredder: You thought Hedgehog but the Foot Clan never fall thank to those Order of the Phantom i will have my revenge on those Turtle and you at the same time (Has 1 million Foot Clan surround the Blur) Now you can die alone without your friend.

Sonix: Who say i was alone NOW! (Backflips)

?: Time to raise some hell (Use Nevan to shocked some of the Foot Clan) Oh man Sonix do you always start the party without me?

Sonix:(Grin the Demon Hunter) Sorry about that Dante but couldn't let the party begin before you and the other came by.

So the man who was aside the Blue he has white hair and his outfit arguably takes on it's most flamboyant look. Dante once more wears red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. Once more the coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, yet Dante is never seen zipping it up in-game. Underneath the coat, Dante wears a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat. Another noticeable design choice separate from Dante's outfit is his chin, covered with short, black stubble, reflecting his older age, as series director for 2 through 4 Hideaki Itsuno states that Dante is "almost 40" by the events of Devil May Cry 4. His name is Dante the Legendary Dark Knight

Dante: And i brought some Help along the way.

Sonix: (Saw some old friend) Leo,Don,Ralph,Mikey what are you doing here?

 **(A/N I decide to do the 2012 Version of the TMNT Since i has the 2012 Version of the Shredder with it so hope this doesn't confused you guy of what Version of the TMNT Show i am using anyway resume to the Story.)**

Leonard: Donny Here say that you need some help here with Eggman since most of our Common Enemy are working with him we need to send them back into our World who know what might happen.

Mikey: Aww man the Shredder he is back again?

Ralph: Doesn't (Spinning his Sai and Sai Stance) He is going down for good.

Sonix: Let not get hasty Now Ralph Something doesn't feel right at all.

?: You are right Hedgehog.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Black Doom? H-How are you alive Shadow kill you 8 year ago?

Black Doom: True but that fool doesn't know i am still part him even after all these year. Also i think you forgot your Mission Shredder did you get what we need?

Shredder: It is already done my Foot Clan will take him to your Master but don't forget i need to finish these Freak on my own.

Black Doom: That was not..

Shredder: (Have his Arm blade Near Black Doom Neck) DON'T GET IN MY WAY!

Black Doom: You are a fool to accept death but if that is what you want (Teleport back to his unknown Base).

Dante: Look like they aren't not the best of plan.

Sonix: (Confused Face) Plan? what does he mean by..(Saw a Foot Clan carry someone) Wait he doesn't mean..(Glare At Shredder) You Bastard what are you doing?

Shredder: Something to show you fear of your pitifully friend.

Dante: Sonix go we got this.

Sonix: You sure?

Dante: Don't worry beside i need some Action after all This Party is getting Crazy (Spinning his two favorite gun at the foot clan)

Leonard: Alright guy give Sonix some Cover when he make a run for it.

Donatello: Will do Leo.

Ralph: Fine by me.

Mikey: Let party.

Sonix: Good luck and Dante kick Shredder but for me okay(Rush to save Chris and thought) Don't worry Chris i am on my way just hang on okay?

Shredder: After the hedgehog he must not ruin their plan once and for.(Saw all of his Foot Clan taken out in a instant) What?

Dante: (Use his Lucifer to stop the foot clan in their slight) I don't think so the party hasn't stop yet(Clap and they blow up).

Leonard: Now it just you Shredder you can't win 5 on 1.

Shredder: (Roaring and dashing at the Heroes) DAMMNNNNN YOUUUUU! Gah(got stab by dark Sword behind him) W-what?

Jecht: This is Serphiroth request enjoy your life in hell.(Vanish)

Dante:(Thought) Wait why didn't i scent him earlier? Strange were Shredder and him in a team but whatever he did he must have their deal of their bargain.

Leonard:Let head back to see the other that was with Sonix to see if they are alright.(Rush to see if everyone is alright).

Donatello: Okay come on.

Ralph: Hey wait for me.

Mikey: Hey!(Follow his brother)

Dante: (See Sonix in the distance) Hope you can save the kid Sonix(Follow the Ninja).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Come here you..(Dodge some Summon Sword) What?

Caius: Stay out of our mission hedgehog if you know what is good for you.

Sonix: Sorry but i ain't leaving still i has my friend back here beside i made a promise to his parent.

Caius: This boy is nothing a lost cause someone like his grandfather..(Block the hedgehog punch)

Sonix: Leave the boy alone he has nothing to do with this.(Backflips)

Caius: Leave if you dare to..hm?(dodge a unknown attack) Who Dare?

?: I dare because your reign of terror end here.

Sonix: Prime? What are you doing here?

 **(I be using the Transformer Prime version of Optimus Prime since i love the show i wish they resume with the series but anyway resume of the story)**

Optimus: I hear that Many of our foe are here in this world so i was send our to investigate but i found you during the search.

Sonix: I see.

Caius: So you must be Optimus Prime a old foe was talking about you in our base.

Optimus: (Glare) Megatron.

Sonix: Shoot Chris (Got push back by Caius and Land on his feet then Glare at him) Why You!

Caius: Rest Assure he will be in our hand but for now surrender. Now Sonix if you want Chris you must bow to the Order of Phantom But i was send out to warn you about something.

Sonix: Why are you..?

Caius: (Whisper to the hedgehog) That all you need to know.

Sonix: Why are you telling me this?

Caius: I did remember i didn't want all this order and chaos all i want to find peace in my life so Goodbye(Vainsh).

Optimus: We should head back and tell the other.

Sonix: (Thought) Chris i will bring you back no matter what I will bring all of us to break you out even if it cost me my life. ****

* * *

 **Next Time no Fated Hope**

 **Dante: Hey Guy Dante Here look like Sonix is going to stop the Order of Phantom by himself we got to stop him before he get himself kill.**

 **Lighting: Wait what is that power i am scenting over to the east side?**

 **Siegfried: I must find him the Soul Edge Sword and Destroyed it once and for all.**

 **The Soul and the Rescue**

 **Sonix: Look like i might be heading for my death but doesn't matter promise is a promise.**

* * *

Here is Ch 6 Now i add Leonard,Donatello,Ralph,Mikey,Dante,Optimus Prime now i am going to do villain part Hideout starting with their Plan, what are they going to do with Chris are they going to steal him Power or going to use it to dominant the Whole World. If you has any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later peace.


	7. The Soul and the Rescue

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Fated Hope**

 **Chris has been kidnapped by the Foot Clan now Sonix must save Chris with the help of Dante,Leonard,Mikey,Ralph,Donatello,Optimus Prime Will Sonix and his friend Save Chris before time run out?**

* * *

Chris: Gahhh(Waking up in a Strap Chair) What the hell? (Struggling to get out) Dammit.

Sephiroth: Hello Boy.

Chris: SEPHIROTH! What the hell do you want with me?

Sephiroth: Nothing much but i know something it has something with your power that live inside you Boy.

Chris: My Power? What do you mean?

Sephiroth: Only Time will Tell Eggman.

Eggman: Yes Serphiroth?

Serphiroth: Extract the Power inside the boy and bring it to me i am going to tell our Dear Hero about the Boy if they bring me one thing.

Eggman:(Confused face) And what would that be?

Sephiroth: Not a What a Who.

Eggman: You mean the unknown energy i been getting the bast few day?

Sephiorth: Yes i am going to capture it and bring it back here in the meantime see if you can entertain our dear friend here(Teleport).

Eggman: HOOOOOO oh i been waiting for a long time for this.(Shock Chris in the Elector Chair)

Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Walking back and forth).

Dante: Sonix it not your fault.

Sonix: Sometime Dante it was my fault Chris is kidnapped and i should have been upstairs to protect him but i failed doing so.

Shadow: Sonix no one know what their motives but at least we know what we need to do.

Sonix: True but now Who know what Sephiroth could be Doing to Chris i need to find him now.

Sonic: (Hand on his Shoulder) Clam down Sonix we will find him promise.

Sonix: Sorry Sonic but i need to find him alone i can't risk it Sorry everyone (Dash to Find Chris).

Sonix: SONIX!

Shadow: Leave him Sonix he bear the sorrow of blaming it by himself.

Sonic: But he doesn't has too.

Lighting: Sometime Sonic you need to remember even when you hold the world by your shoulder it take guilt to feel like it yourself(Look at Snow).

Snow: Come on Lighting i thought you got over that.

Lighting: Little bit But just saying to him.

Elise: But in the meantime what should we do?

Tikal: There is a unknown Power in the east side of the Mountain Side.

Sonic: Tikal what are you doing here?

Tikal: There is a unknown Dark energy that just arrival in this world.

Jake: Unknown Dark energy? What the hell is that?

Yuna: Something doesn't feel right in the air like..

Tidus: Like death is around the area.

Tikal: You are indeed right Tidus It is call the Soul Egde.

Rikku: What is a Soul Edge?

Tikal: It a Weapon so powerful it domiantion the world by collect the soul of the innocent and pure around it devour all of it and gain more power by the second, but many year ago it was slain. But it came back with a New Host but the hero try to fight it curse for year hoping if someone in the world could help him with the Soul Edge.

Amy: That Sound Horrible.

Sonic: So East Side huh Seem like the Villain are making their move with Chris we need to find him first before we plan our next move.

Lighting: Must be Sephrioth knowing Cloud Enemy he rarther Need something from Chris and his newborn power.

Snow: Might be but what for exactly?

Sonic: That what we are going to find out let find this guy before the Order of the Phantom grab him and kidnapped for something.(Dash to the East)

Shadow: I make sure he doesn't get himself kill out there(Follow Sonic).

Cloud:...

Tifa: Cloud? What wrong?

Cloud: Something doesn't feel right why would they kidnapped Chris when they should take the fight to us.

Jake: Maybe they were too scare to face us.

Optimus: Not really Jake knowing our enemy they will get ahead of us if we don't ask quickly i will get some Intel in the area.(Tranform and roll out)

Lighting: I ask some townfolk about being alert about some villain okay?(Walk outside)

Snow: I am coming with you Lighting.

Cloud: Same last thing we need is losing our ground to them Let split up and gain some information about their whereabouts So let spread out.

Tifa: I am going to see if AVALANCHE got any Intel on Seprhiroth (Head to AVALANCHE).

Hope: Let grab some resource okay Amy,Vanille,

Amy/Vanille: (Nod and Follow Hope).

Danny: While ya'll do that me and the other are going to train our new Anicent Weapon to get better on Battle okay?

Sazh: Me and Rikku will watch them making sure we don't get attack.(Follow the kid)

Jake: Now we must do some digging on what is their plan?

Fang: Do you think it has to do with Chris?

Jake: like Cloud Say knowing all of our Past enemy there are going to need something from him and we need to hurry if Chris is going to stay alive over there.

?: Well how about i join in on the fight?

So Jake/Fang See this boy with Brown Spiky Hair and blue eye he wears a black revision of his Kingdom Hearts clothing. The hoodie is colored black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt is a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps crisscross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wears large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. his name is Sora.

Fang: Who are you?

Sora: The name is Sora.

Jake: Wait Sora the person who fought in the Keyblade War like 5 year ago?

Sora: How do you know about that?

Fang: Who else?

Sora: Right Sonix (Nervous Gigging) Say where is Sonix by the way?

Jake: He went to find Chris because Eggman and all of our Enemy are joining together to get to Chris and Sonix went alone to find him.

Sora: (shocked)Whattttttttttttt? Then he is going to get himself kill we need to find him.

Jake: If only where he could be at Sora right now we are trying to gain some Info on Order of the Phantom care to join us?

Sora: Yeah any friend of mine need help i be there.

Fang: (Small gigging) You sound a lot like Sonix right now.

Sora: (Small Blush) Do i huh?

Jake: Alright let get the job done.

Sora/Fang: (Nod).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Great i think i got myself lost in these Ruin but i was sure i scent something amiss around here could it be..?

?: You just step into Death Door there furball.

Sonix: What?

So the Blue hedgehog was facing a Old Father of Jin he has a curved hair style he wear wears a matching charcoal gray formal vest & dress pants with a purple long sleeve button shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up into cuffs. He also wears black dress shoes. His name is Kazuya Mishima.

Sonix: Kazuya? But i thought..?

Kazyua: Thought i die from him The Demon no i came back from hell to finish what i started year ago.

Sonix: (Fight Stance) And what would that be?

Kazyua: (Transform into his Fully Demon Form) Your Death.

Sonix: Of Course you are still mad about the fact i can still beat you alone.

Kazyua: Not without backup.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent and Dodge a Attack) Huh?

?: Still forget about me Hedgehog?

So a person who has Sky Blue Hair and golden eye he wears the standard black coat, gloves, and knee-length boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top. He has orange eyes and tanned skin, much like his Heartless counterpart and his complete being, Xehanort. Xemnas's hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his shoulders. His hairstyle is reminiscent of Xehanort's hair, including his bangs, the color, and the length. It also shares traits with Terra's hair, including its layered, messy look and the spike on the top of his head. His name is Xemnas.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Xemnas? That is impossble Sora..

Xemnas: You thought wrong i was still alive after the K-blade War but after hearing a new born power is about to reveal thank to your dear friend Chris.

Sonix: (Grip his fist) What are you doing to him?

Xemnas: You may want to ask Sephiroth yourself if you want to know the boy safely all we know that he could be dead.

Sonix: (Eye Widen and One Leg to the ground) N-No nonononononononnononononononoonon Not again.

Kazyua: Hm Die Fool(Shoot his beam at Sonix) Tch wasn't even a Challenged.

?: You think so Bastard?

Kazyua: Wha..(Got Punch in the face and being send flying).

Xemnas: Hm?

?: I am not done yet Asshole.

So the Dark Black Blue Hedgehog he has Lifeless Eye with Dark aura around him and he has same glove but with a dark clothes version with Black Flame cover it his form name is Darkened Sonix

Kazyua: Gah Damn you!(Dash to Sonix but was stop by Xemnas) Get the hell out of my way before i destroyed you too.

Xemnas: Think For a Second Kazyua do you think it worth it trying to attack him now for what he has already become.

Darkened Sonix: (Grin and Fight Stance) Come on Jackass i am ready when you are.

Kazyua: Let finish this fool first then we head back what we came for.

Xemnas: My thought exactly my dear Demon Friend.

Darkened Sonix: Let go GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Dash at the two Villain)

Meanwhile with Sonic and Shadow

Sonic: (Boost with Figure 8) We should be near the location Shadow think you can scent it energy?

Shadow: (Hovering above the Blur) No but i do scent something else though it close.

Sonic: Alright then.

Shadow: (see someone) There.

Sonic: He might be the Guy Tiakl must be talking about.

?: Who are you?

Sonic: The name is Sonic the hedgehog and this one over here is Shadow we came to warn you that a enemy of this world is coming to get the Soul Edge and..

the man who appeared as a young German man with short blond hair and blue eyes, covered in simple knight armor. Following his redemption, Soulcalibur and beyond, he retains the armor but his hair has grown longer, past shoulder length. During Soulcalibur he gains a long scar dashing over his right eye, his armor remains the same, but a second layer of crystalline armor covers with a rather intricate design and wields Soul Calibur instead of Requiem. His name is Siegfried.

Siegfried: Who is coming for the Soul Edge?

Sephiroth: That would be me.

Sonic: Sephiroth? how did you..

Shadow: It doesn't matter Sonic we need to end this Bastard once and for all.

Sonic: Siegfried can you help us?

Siegfried: (nod) Anything who dare try to control the Soul edge.(Sword Stance)

Sephiroth: I ain't here for him (point the Sword) I am here for the sword.

Siegfried: Then i will fight with my last breath.

Sephiroth: then you will die in darkness.(Fight stance)

* * *

 **Next Time on Fated Hope**

 **Sonic: Hey Guy Sonic here No Sonix is Dead we need to tell this from the other.**

 **Shadow: Sonix...we are so sorry**

 **A Fallen Legend**

 **Sonic: He was a Legend a Truly the Legendary Legend of Heroes.**

* * *

Sorry if you may think it short because reason i has keystone coming up next week so no update still i am done with them in the meantime. There will be a new story that i am possible will do later on i might do Nier Automata and Overwatch or Akame Ga kill and One Piece. If you has question please let me know i will talk to you guy later peace.


	8. A Fallen Legend

I Don't own any of these characters only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Fated Hope**

 **Sonic and Shadow found a man name, Siegfried who control the Soul Edge encounter** **Sephiroth** **but with Sonix Battle two other Villain from his past adventure** **Kazyua and Xemnas Can Sonic and Shadow defeat Sephiroth or meet their doom?**

* * *

Sonic: (Spin Dash at Sephiroth) Why do you want the Soul Edge?

Sephiroth: Because it is the key for unlocking the boy power and using it to take over this pitiful world

Sonic: Do you worst Sephiroth you won't win (Smirk).

Sephiroth: Maybe but can you try to save your best friend before his death come by?

Shadow: Who?

Sephiroth: (show a vision about Sonix death) If you think saving the boy is worse enough try to save your counter self. (Vanish)

Sonic: Damn we need to hurry before Sonix dies Shadow.

Shadow: But what could be a trap Faker we can't rush in there and save Sonix and beside our mission was to save the Soul Edge before they try to take it?

Siegfried: Don't worry about me i know the curse beside you need to save your friend before his death come hurry.

Sonix/Shadow: (Nod)

Shadow: Ready Sonic?

Sonic: (Grin) Ready!

Shadow/Sonic: GO! (dash off).

Siegfried: Godspeed my friend.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Ahhhhhh (crash to the ground) Dammit (cough blood) i see you bastard has an upgrade.

Kazyua: HAHAHAHAH This power is boiling my Devil Gene by the second that boy sure is something.

Sonix: Wait?! Boy what are you talking about?

Xemnas: I believe you would say Chris?

Sonix: (Angry) DON"T YOU DARE HURT HIM IF YOU DO I SWEAR...(got his hand crush by Kazyua) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kazyua: What can you do fool you are beaten give up maybe i might spare your life.

Sonix: Yeah like hell (Super Sonix form) I ain't going to die still my breath draw last.

Kazyua: Heheh Then death you should (went to his full demon form).

Xemnas: I let you enjoy your fun there Kazyua (Teleport).

Sonix: (thought and breathing heavily) Dammit i barely have any energy left to fight him well time to say my last battle to the wish.

Kazyua: HAHAHAHAHHA this is my final battle with you Boy time to send you in Hell (charge at Sonix).

Sonix: (Dash at Kazyua).

Time Skip

Sonic: (Figure 8) We should be almost there do you scent them shadow?

Shadow: No faker but i do scent a little bit of chaos energy ahead of us.

Sonic: Where at?

Shadow: (stop and point) There.

Sonic: (See two people fighting ahead). WHOA, we better hurry Shadow buy Sonix some time while i try to find some Ring to heal him.

Shadow: (nod and chaos control).

Sonic: (figure 8 to Sonix location) Stay alive Sonix just stays alive.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (panting) I...has...to..admit...Kazyua..you...has...grown..more...powerful...even..Chris...new..born..power.

Kazyua: Ha i see you has also improved as well but sadly you have to die by my hand. (grip his fist and one shot Sonix heart) enjoy your death in hell fool (fly off).

Sonix: (faint and died).

Shadow: (eye Widen) No!

Sonic: Shadow did you..(See Sonix death) No we were too late.

Shadow: How can we say this to everyone?

Sonic: We need to spread the news about Sonix he has been killed.

Shadow: (Nod and carry Sonix limbless body) Ready Sonic.

Sonic: (sadded face) Yeah Shadow do it.

Shadow: (raise his hand) Chaos Control.

Meanwhile at the Gravesite

Cloud: ...

Tifa: (cry for a tear)

Leo/Don/Ralph/Mikey: (bow for Sonix death)

Dante: ...

Danny/France/Helen:(Crying)

Yuna: (Praying the God)

Snow/Lighting/Fang: (Sadden Face)

Hope: (Crying on the ground).

Vanile: (hugging her crying brother) It okay Hope it okay.

Tidius: Dammit Why him.

Sazh: One thing for sure we will damn well avenger him besides those bastard took him away from us.

Cloud: Sazh is right they took one of our best friends away like i lost Zack we will show those Order of the Phantom what bond is all about.

Everyone: (nod)

Sonic: Where to next Cloud?

Cloud: We need to beaks up into to 3 group we need to save Chris from their base.

Sonic: Roger so how can we play this out?

Cloud: We need speed character for getting a attention second team tech. We need to shut down anything that could hurt Chris and blow up the base. Last team stealth we will enter any of our friend that Sephiroth grab during the incident.

?: I think i can help you with that.

Cloud: Nice to see you Sora.

The boy who enter our heroes home He has a spiky brown hair also his battle outfit which appears to be a modified version of his attire from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. He wears a black jacket having grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a red lining and six buttons can be seen on the front. Underneath he wears a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His gloves are replaced with gauntlets that are designed like his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs. The palms of his hands are exposed. His shorts are roughly the same length as they are in the outfit which he wears in Kingdom Hearts II with armored sidings that appear to be attached by red straps that wrap around his legs. His shoes also resemble those of his Kingdom Hearts II outfit, with the blue straps and zipper now removed. As usual, he wears his crown necklace. His hair is less spiky then it was in previous games. This outfit is also sleeker than any of Sora's other outfits in the series. The shorts have lost the baggy look, and the shoes are considerably smaller. With the institution of Form changes, his outfit can turn into different appearances for each form. His name is Sora.

Sonic: Can we trust him Cloud?

Cloud: He is a good friend to have Sora what bring you here?

Sora: I hear what happen to Sonix i want to help too!

Cloud: Then you will join Tech Team to support them at anyway.

Sora: You can count on me (Smile).

Cloud: Alright Let move out.

Everyone: RIGHT!

Meanwhile with Sephiroth

Sephiroth: Now our time has come The hidden power inside the boy had been released but let do a little test on our new subject Eggman!

Eggman: Yes Sephiroth (Release their new subject).

?: K...K...Kllllll...T...Them...All.

Sephiroth: Go and kill your friend but bring me Cloud alive he and i have something to finish once and for all.

?: (Roaring and Run off).

Eggman: (Thought) It only a matter of time before our conquest of making Eggmanland. (Evil laugh)

* * *

 **Next Time on Fated Hope**

 **Cloud: Hello Cloud here dammit look like they used one of our own friends to test Chris newborn power. We need to save him if we don't want to hurt them.**

 **Sephiroth: Hello Cloud .**

 **Cloud: (Glare at Sephiroth) You are going to pay for doing this for Chris and his friend let settle this Sephiroth.**

 **Darkness And Light**

 **Cloud: You will Pay for Zack death.**

* * *

Sorry for being out of Fated Hope i was almost done with school but no worry. I will be back at updating story in June because that is my last day for school. Don't worry i won't be gone for long also the team for the of ORDER OF THE PHANTOM here are the team for it. also, My OC will return if you have seen Superman and Batman Dawn of Justice movies if you saw the ending yeah that part.

Team 1 Speed: Sonic, Shadow, Snow, Sora (using Hyperguide)

Team 2 Tech: Tails, Hope, Sazh, Optimus, Don (TMNT)

Team 3 Power: Lighting, Fang, Dante, Ralph

So those are the hero we are dealing with if you want more hero for the team ask JackTbug this is his request story after all.


	9. Darkness and Light

I don't own any of these characters

* * *

 **Last Time on Fated Hope**

 **Our Heroes have a plan to save Chris But Eggman bring out a secret to destroy our Hero will they save Chris from Eggman evil unknown Weapon will they Feel it unknown wrath.**

* * *

Sonic: Dante what is your team position?

Dante: We are in position we are ready on you Sonic!

Sonic: Roger Tails is your squad in position?

Tails: Yes Big Blue We are in position you ready for this?

Sonic: You know it alrighty everyone let save Chris once and for all.

Everyone: YEAH!

Sonic: Let do this!

inside the Villain Base

Cubot: Uh Sir we seem to have a Big Problem?

Eggman: What is the problem now you nimble?

Orbot: (show about their foe) Sonic the hedgehog is at the south side of our base.

: (Smirk) It time then Send out our Egg-Bot to destroy that Meddling Hedgehog once and for all.

Orbot: Roger that Eggman.

Meanwhile with Tails

Tails: Look like has summoned all of his armies to attack Sonic now our chance.

Cloud: Wait I scent something ahead i deal with him you 3 go get Chris (Rush to face his darkness).

Hope: Cloud wait (got pull by Tails) Tails..

Tails: He needs to finish this alone let go Hope! (flying around to Chirs location)

Hope: I hope you know what are you doing Cloud (follow Tails)

Sazh: Don't worry Hope we can manage without Cloud beside he need to settle something after all.

Meanwhile With Cloud

Cloud: (Walking then Block a Surprise Attack) I know you are there Sephiroth

Sephiroth: I am not Surprise you came here alone to belong in the darkness. You are alone Cloud and apart from me (Touch his Heart) And you always be (Teleport next to Cloud Ear) Me!

Cloud: (Swing his Sword but he Dodges it) SHUT UP!

Sephiroth: Oh Stuck a Nerve did i? You should be worried about the Boy.

Cloud: Don't worry about him Let face-off where we left off 5 years ago Sephiroth (Small Glare At his Counterpart).

Sephiroth: Let me See if your Light can protect you from the Dark Cloud (grab Cloud and Pull him up of the Rooftop)

 **BGM: One-Wing Angle Final Fantasy Advent Children Sephiroth Soundtrack**

 **Sephiroth drop Cloud at the Top and Cloud summon Fire at Sephiroth but He Dodge it with his Mobility so Cloud recover and Jump at Sephiroth and clash sword with Sephiroth but Sephiroth Slice his Sword down at Cloud, so He Dodge it Cloud charges his limit for his Ulitmate Sephiroth Dash up to Cloud to Stab him at the Stomach. Then Cloud Spilt some Blood and look at Sephiroth in his face and got a Flashback from his Lover** **Aerith Who die protect cloud and something inside Cloud Arise a new Form Sephiroth Teleport back a few distances and Eye Widen. He saw Cloud have Divine Wing with a Light Aura he calls God Cloud. Next Cloud Dash up to Sephiroth and Sephiroth was Shocked by his Speed and instantly stab his dark heart and coughing a lot of Blood and Sephiroth didn't felt this from a long time before his death Pain and Cloud Use his Ultimate Attack Heavely Omnslash relentlessly slash his body in different area of Cloud Buster Sword and finish him as the Sky begin to show a bink of light from Heaven.**

Sephiroth: I see this is your light after all Cloud (Small Smile) I am impressed (open his eye to the heaven and held his hand out) I didn't think all these Years you would defeat me at your current but (turn to face Cloud) I will be waiting for you Cloud even if your darkness try to surpass me i am always be a apart from you. (Vanish)

Cloud: (Sheat his Buster Sword) That was for Zach (Hear some explosion) What?! (On Com with Sonic) Sonic what happen over there?

Meanwhile With Sonic

Sonic: (Panting) Dammit It...Chris!

Cloud: Hold up i am on my (Felt Something) What?

Chris: (Took out his Buster Sword) Who the hell are you?

?: Call Me Master Chief (Saw his dropship) We need to grab your friend now!

Cloud: Why should i trust you?

Master Chief: (Move aside to reveal Chris and Tails group)

Cloud: How..

Master Chief: No time we need to leave now!

Cloud: (Nod and get on the Dropship)

Tails: Cloud i am glad you are safe.

Cloud: Tails who is this person?

Master Chief: Call me Master Chief Cortana Send us back to the hideout.

Cortana: Roger that Cheif.

Tails: Chris you alright what were they doing to you in there?

Chris: They want to extract something evil inside me some dark power that Sephiroth want in me after he kill my parent.

Sazh: Is that even possible?

Chris: (losing his vision and pass out)

Tails: NO! Chris we need to hurry to a healer or something we are losing him!

Master Chief: Cortana! HIT IT NOW!

Cortana: ON IT! (hit the Boost)

Meanwhile

Sonic: What?

Dante: Is that..Chris?

Sonic: No it not because Tails saw to me before com went down but that Aura is dark and Menacing Like it out for Blood.

Dante: What you want us to do?

Sonic: We need to head back follow that Airship i believe that is our.

Dante: Gotcha but who will deal with (see that unknown person heading toward them) What the hell?

Sonic: It coming at us full speed it even faster than me.

?: (Roaring and charge at Team Alpha and Delta).

Sonic: Dammit!

?: (appear in front of them and Hold Dark Chris down with Gan blaster) GO NOW!

Dante: Who are you?

?: Just GO I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG CAN I HOLD HIM!

Sonic: (nod) Thank whoever you have SHADOW!

Shadow: (Use Chaos Control to teleport everyone out)

?: Now (Use his Glowing Eye) Time to show this kid he is going to have a Bad Time!

* * *

 **Next Time on Fated Hoped**

 **Sans: Hey Peep My name is Sans Sans the Skeleton Look like this version of this Kid is going to be dunk on time but look like i been send support who are you?**

 **?: Just a Friend that all you joining or not? Otherwise don't get in my way!**

 **Sans: Just Bone Relax Sure but i be lazy bone tired to fight but eh what are the odd?**

 **Secret Alliance Part 1**

 **Sans: So you are part of the Alliance huh who are you?**

* * *

I did promise to make a ch but busy on Senior Project so it slowing coming back there Buddy i try to update the story if i have some free time depending if i got some but next Ch will be everyone favorite Skeleton Yup the one and only and a another Character from a video Game i want to add a OP Character but that would ruin the moral of the story. So i will add like a semi-OP Character like either Goku or Naruto to add in the Story or maybe not sure i will decide on it


End file.
